


Violets and Juniperberries

by Confused-Bird (DoomedTimeline)



Series: Voltron; The Next Generation [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Vows, Wedding, altean headcanons galore, battle poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedTimeline/pseuds/Confused-Bird
Summary: The wedding of the Altean Princess and her Black Paladin.





	Violets and Juniperberries

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a stand alone fic but it is highly suggested that you read the two other stories in this series :)

Soft white lace trimmed with gold bathed in the soft crystalline lights of the bedroom caressed its wearer as she moved slowly across the room, not even the sound of rubbing fabric being heard as she moved to look in the mirror before her. 

Allura sighed softly as she shifted her dress across her shoulders, trying not to gnaw on her red painted lips. She only had one varga left until it began, her wedding. A day she once thought she would loath. Before, she knew she knew she would have had to marry for political interest, but now there was no reason for her to, and today she was marrying the love of her life.

The sound of her heart pounding in her chest drowned out the silence in the room. She still couldn't believe this was finally happening. 

She looked over to where her mice lay curled in one of her old jewelry boxes, reaching down to trace a finger over Chulatts back. The small mouse squeaked tiredly and rolled over looking up at her. 

“You’re getting older now Chu” She smiled softly, chuckling softly at the indignant squeak, she only turned her palm, offering her hand to the mouse to climb up on. 

“I love you all so much, you know?” she smiled, petting Chulatt softly. “You all have been with me for so long, with so much. But I don't know how much longer we’ll have together” Allura frowns, rubbing her thumb under the mouses cheek. Chulatt gave her a sad look but gave a smile the best a mouse could smile, assuring her everything would be okay.

The knock at her door made her flinch, lowering her hand for Chulatt to jump off. She pulled her hair up, keenly aware of how much time she had left.

“Come in!” She called, brushing her fingers through her wild curls slowly.

The door opened a few ticks later and Coran walked in, holding a wooden box in his hands. The older Altean looked over at Allura and smiled softly as he walked over to her. 

“You look beautiful Allura, just like your mother" he said, setting the box aside and pulling her into a loose hug. She leaned into him with a soft sigh and soon hugged back.

“Thank you Coran" She mumbled, pressing her face softly into his neck. They stayed in embrace for a few ticks before Allura pulled away, looking up to the other.“Did you need something?” She pondered, leaning back against the vanity as to not wrinkle her dress. The older Altean nodded and picked the box up once more, handing it over to Allura with a sorrowful glance. 

“Your mother wanted you to have this on your wedding day” he said softly, opening the box in her hands. Inside it revealed a metal hair pin, molded into the shape of juniper flowers, the mauve metal work inlaid with small gems at the center of each flower. Alluras eyes opened in shock, gingerly taking the pin out and holding it close. 

“Mother left this for me?” She asked, voice barely a whisper. She couldn't stop rubbing her thumbs over the metallic surface, the cold metal grounding her. 

“It was left to her by her mother and her mother before her.” Coran explained, taking the pin from her hands and moving behind her, quickly putting her hair up and 

Placing the pin securely in place. He stepped away a few seconds later and smiled as Allura turned to face him. 

“Beautiful” he said, opening his arms only slightly before Allura moved into them, hugging tightly. 

“Thank you Coran” She breathed out, staying in his arms. “I only wish they were here to see this”

“Trust me Allura, I do too… I do too…” They slowly pulled away as Coran checked the time. 

“Just a few minutes now” He said, offering his arm to Allura. “Are you ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be” She smiled, taking his hand and squeezing it. 

 

It was only a short walk from the Princesses bedroom to the opening of the atrium, it was quiet the last time they held a wedding there, seeing as there wasn't many people. But now, Allura could hear the loud chatter all the way down the hallway. She smiled softly, squeezing Coran’s arm a bit. 

“How many people are out there? Do you know” she asked, casting a glance up at him.

Coran only shrugged. “I didn't count all of them but most of the pews are filled”

The princess nodded, mentally going over the vows she and Shiro had written a few days earlier. They agreed to do a mixture of Altean and Human marriage rituals, the style of vows taken from Altean culture and the procession taken from catholic culture, as Shiro had put it. 

Finally they had made their way to the doorway, waiting for the beginning cue. Allura breathed softly and stepped directly in front, slowly pushing the doors open, keeping her eyes closed as Coran stood behind her. 

The chatter slowly died down as the Princess made her entrance, standing tall at the far end of the aisle. Her eyes shining with determination as they met Shiro’s warm steel. All eyes were on her, her eyes on Shiro, and his eyes on her. 

“I come seeking the man who has laid his claim to my hand!” she called, keeping the excitement down in her chest.

“I am that man and i willingly bare myself before you” his reply came, raising a singular gloved hand out to her. She eyed it for a second, before taking a few steps forward. 

“How do I know I am yours?” she purred, “Many have tried to claim me yet none have succeeded”

“Because you are not mine, my princess. I have gone many battles in your name, many more beside you. I see you not as a prize to be claimed, but a woman to be loved”

“I hear your words, and wish to believe them”

“Please believe them, for they are true” Allura only smiled brighter and made her way halfway down the aisle, getting closer. 

“You are unlike any other I have met before”

“There are none like me”

“So it seems”

“I have called for you many a time, asked for your hand, and loved you dearly.”

“I have heeded your call, and here it will be completed” Allura stopped at the bottom of the small set of stairs, looking up at her paladin, slowly pulling up her dress to walk up the stairs, taking Shiro’s hand when it was in her reach. 

“You have come to me of your own will, and I give myself to you” He said, squeezing her hand softly before kissing it. “You are my princess, my equal, my friend, my lover”

“And you are my paladin, my knight, my own”

“Would you allow me, oh princess of Altea, to take you as my own, as my lover for now and forever?”

“So long as you are mine as well, to have and to hold. Whether it be sickness or in health.”

“None other than me truly could answer with a whole hearted yes, I promise to stay by your side forever”

“Then I promise myself to you, none but the spirits of Oreida could part us.”

“Then for the universe and all the stars, I promise myself to you as well.” Allura watched as Shiro stood, they both reached and grabbed the ring on the pedestal before them. Shiro slipped the small band onto Allura’s finger, before she slipped the other onto his. They each left a small kiss on the ring before their fingers laced together, reaching skywards. 

Shiro’s free hand wrapped around Allura’s waist and pulled her closer, kissing deeply. 

The crowd applauded. 

Bound in union they now were.

Never to part. 

Allura giggled softly at first, before pulling her hand down and hugging her husband tightly. She was determined not to cry but other eyes said otherwise, spilling hot and happy tears down her cheeks. 

“Man, Altean weddings are cute and weird” She heard Lance mumble to someone, probably Keith, but she didn't care, her heart pounded, and she was ready for whatever was to come. 

 

Allura sighed softly, resting her head against Shiro’s shoulder as she watched the guests slowly dance around the room, paired with their own partners. She thought of joining them but she was content just sitting at the head of the room, purring at the feeling of Shiro’s thumb slowly tracing over her knuckles. 

“Do you want to say any toasts before this ends?” Shiro asked softly, turning to look down at her a bit. 

“I think it's fine as it is” She hummed, closing her eyes. “If we open it up to speeches and toasts, who knows what embarrassing stories Keith might share, or what ones Coran would share about me” 

“Keith would be too frightened of what i might do to him if he did that” Shiro laughed, squeezing Allura’s hand.

“And I think Coran knows that there are too many political people here to truly embarrass me”

“I'm still surprised most of them came” 

“Its usual for complete strangers to come to a royal wedding, but most are here to strengthen their bond within the coalition, so I guess it's fine” 

“Okay then” Shiro hummed, reaching with his free hand to grab his glass of loval. “A toast for ourselves then?” he suggested, gesturing to Allura’s glass. She nodded and took it slowly, pressing it to shiros.

“For now and forever”

“Forever and always”

**Author's Note:**

> They did it, theyre married.  
> If you have any questions/comments/concerns, feel free to hit me up on [ Tumblr! ](http://confused-bird.tumblr.com/)


End file.
